Claws and Talons
by Ijustneedtoremember
Summary: Amy Seiko has had her powers stripped from her and is now a normal girl again, though her life is anything but normal. Join her as she fights along side her brother, Connor, and the turtles to find out about her past. Within this story, you will also learn about how Connor joined Amy's family and what happened in his past as well.
1. Chapter 1- Blackmail

"What?" All the turtles said at once.

Amy held up the sapphire gem. "He's in my necklace."

"How is that even possible?" Donnie exclaimed.

Amy shook her head happily. "Who cares?" she laughed. "The only thing that matters is that he's alive."

Raph crossed his arms. "Good to know. Now how do we get him out of there?"

Amy looked down at the pendant. "Alright, Connor, how do we get you back into the land of the living?"

 _Uhh… I don't exactly know._ He admitted.

"What do you mean 'you don't know how'?" Amy said, frustrated.

"He doesn't know how?" Raph scoffed.

 _I learned how to transfer my soul into another object._ Connor explained. _But I never learned how to get my soul out._

"How and when did you learn to do that?" She inquired.

 _That's not important right now._ Connor insisted. _I can only keep my soul in here for so long before it disappears._

Amy hesitated. "How long, exactly?"

Connor was silent for a moment. _Three days._

"What?" She breathed.

"What'd he say?" Mikey asked.

"We have three days to find out how to get him out of there or else his soul will disappear completely." Amy answered solemnly. She sat down on the couch and put her hands over her face. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

Leo put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure something out." He promised. "But for now, let's get some sleep. We've all had a long day."

Amy nodded and headed into her room. She flopped on her bed and held her necklace up. "So do transferred souls need sleep to?" She smiled slightly.

 _Yes. They do._ Connor murmured drowsily. _But I can't do that if you're talking._

"Ha. Sorry." Amy yawned. "Good night." She curled up in her bed. Hours past but she couldn't sleep. She kept trying to use her powers, but nothing would happen. _My powers really are gone._ She thought with a sigh.

"Blood and mutagen."

Amy jumped when she heard a voice come from the darkness. She quickly sat up, squinting as she peered into the darkness and tried to make out the figure. "Who's there?"

The dark figure stayed still for a moment before coming into Amy's visual range.

"Blade," Amy breathed her eyes wide with horror. "How did you get in here?"

"Blood and mutagen," He repeated, ignoring her question. "That's what you need to allow your brother to escape his sparkly prison. You pour it on the sapphire at a curtain location in purple dragon territory. I'll take you to it."

"Why are you telling me this," Amy's voice wavered.

"Because," Blade began. "Once you save your friend you'll come and live with me without looking back."

She smirked. "Ha! And here I thought you couldn't get any crazier." Amy frowned. "I said it before and I'll say it again. I am _not_ going with you! What makes you think that I'll listen to you now?"

"Because I placed a tracker on you when you had your powers stripped from you," Blade explained. "And if you don't come with me then I'll tell Shredder exactly where he can find the turtle's home."

Amy gasped and opened her mouth to reply but Blade continued.

"You have three days, as you already know, to decide." Blade told her. "If you decide to come to your senses and accept my offer, go to the edge of the purple dragon territory. I'll be there waiting." Before Amy could say anything else, he backed away and disappeared into the darkness once again.

* * *

 _Blade is your_ real _father?_ Connor exclaimed when Amy told him what had happened the night before.

"I didn't want to tell you or the guys," She admitted. "Not yet. But that's not what's important right now. He told me how to get you out of the gem."

 _What's the catch?_ Connor said almost immediately.

"He put a tracker on me when I had my powers taken away." Amy continued. "If I don't go with him once you're saved, he'll tell Shredder where the lair is."

 _You can't be serious._ Connor scoffed. _You actually believe him?_

"Why shouldn't I?" Amy retorted.

 _He's a purple dragon!_ Connor exploded. _He shot you- his own daughter- and left you to die. And now you're just going to trust him?_

Amy clenched her fist. "First of all, he didn't leave me to die, I ran away from him. Second, what if he's not lying? Would you take that risk?"

Connor was silent. _…You'll have to tell them._ He said finally.

Amy let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I know."

 _So how do you plan to get me out of here?_ Connor asked.

"Blade said blood and mutagen." Amy informed him. "But it has to be poured onto the gem in a curtain place. It's somewhere in dragon territory."

There was a knock on the door and Leo poked his head in. Amy stood up. "Oh! Leo. How long have you-"

"Long enough," Leo interrupted. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "I heard about your father."

"Blade _isn't_ my father." Amy retorted. "He's a lunatic."

"That's exactly my point. Amy, you can't trust him."

"What other choice do I have?" Amy exclaimed.

Leo took a step forward. "Let us help you."

Amy stepped back, shaking her head. "No. There is no 'us'. You can't tell the others about this. I'm leaving tomorrow night and I'm leaving alone."

"Amy-" Leo started.

"Leo, please!" She begged. "I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me." Her voice softened. "Please promise you won't try and stop me. Please."

Leo hesitated. "Okay," He sighed. "I promise."

Amy smiled slightly. "Thank you."

* * *

The next night, Amy left the lair while everyone was asleep. She hurried to the surface.

 _Amy, think about what you're doing._ Connor urged.

"Saving your life and the turtles?" Amy asked as she placed the sewer cap over the manhole.

 _You're making a deal with the devil!_ He yelled.

Amy stood up. "It's worth it. And there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Without another word, she headed off towards the meeting spot her and Blade 'agreed' on. When she reached the border, she looked over the mass of abandoned buildings.

"Purple dragon territory," Amy murmured.

"So you finally came to your senses." Blades voice came from behind her. She flinched as he put his hand on shoulder. "You're making the right decision."

Amy tugged her shoulder away. "Don't touch me." She hissed. "Let's just get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2- Small Talk

Blade walked ahead of her. "Follow me."

Amy hesitated before walking slowly behind him. She looked around, aware of purple dragons staring at her as she ventured further into the unknown territory that was covered with snow. Even thought she knew they wouldn't attack her because she was with Blade, Amy kept her guard up, jumping at the slightest sound.  
Unable to stand the eerie silence anymore, she took a deep breath and caught up to Blade so she was walking by his side. "What was my mother like?" she asked quietly.

Blade looked down at her, smiled, and looked ahead again. "Her name was Marissa," He began. "She had long brown straight hair and grey-blue eyes. She looked a lot like you," he added. "She would laugh all the time and was sweet to everyone she met."

"How did you guys meet?" Amy blurted out; though she didn't like talking to Blade, she felt desperate to know about her mother.

"I was sitting on a park bench," Blade started, still smiling. "I always sat there to read my book. After an hour or so I got up to leave when your mother ran into me by mistake, spilling her coffee on my book," he laughed slightly. "She was so embarrassed and asked if there was anything she could do to make it up. So I asked her if she wanted to grab something to drink and she agreed."

"I assume you guys hit it off?" Amy murmured.

Blade nodded. "It was like love at first site. After a couple of years, I proposed to her in central park and we got married."

Amy blinked. "Wait, central park?" she echoed. "I thought I was born in Japan."

"You were," Blade nodded. "Marissa was raised in Japan so when she found out she was pregnant with you she wanted you to grow up the same place she did. We saved up enough money to move there and you were born a year later. Oh, you were so attached to your mother," he laughed. "You were always with her and it seemed like you would stay away from me."

Amy looked away slightly. "For a good reason," She muttered crossly under her breath.

If Blade had heard her, he didn't show it as he continued. "I thought you'd never like me. But once Marissa got a job it was just you and me most of the time and you started to get used to me. When your mother had to leave work you were two years old and you could never decide which one of us you wanted to spend time with."

Amy looked back up at Bade. "Why did she have to leave work?"

Blade's smile faded. "Marissa found out she was pregnant with another baby girl. We were both so happy that you'd have a little sister to play with. We had planned to name her Amber, but…" His voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Amy tilted her head.

"Something went wrong," He sighed, his breath bellowing from the cold. "The baby didn't make it."

Amy lowered her gaze. "Oh," she murmured, shocked by the fact that she could have had a little sister.

"We're here," Blade stopped in front of an empty, snow-covered alley way. "You have to resurrect him here. It won't work anywhere else."

Amy looked up. She took off her necklace as she walked forward slowly, nervous that something might go wrong.

 _Amy, you don't have to do this!_ She jumped at the sound of Connor's voice. Amy looked down at the sapphire that gave off a faint glow.

"I do," She responded quietly. "I don't have any other choice." Ignoring Connor's protests Amy put the gem on the snow. She pulled out the small amount of mutagen that she stole from Donnie's lab and had sealed it in a small container. She took out a small knife and looked back at Blade. "Just blood and mutagen right?"

Blade nodded slowly.

Amy got down on her knees and opened the container of mutagen. She took a deep breath and cut the palm of her hand. She set down the knife and grabbed the mutagen, pouring it and her blood onto the pendent. She stood up and took a step back as the gem started glowing brighter. She put her arm over her eyes as the light became to blinding to look at. Suddenly the light disappeared and when she dropped her arm she saw Connor, the clothes he had on when he died were still there but he had a scar on his neck, the same place where Shredder's gauntlet had slit his throat. His hair was now white instead of pale brown and his eyes were blue instead of the normal green eyes she was used to.  
"Connor," Amy breathed.

Connor was trembling. He looked up Amy and she could see it was hard for him to even stand. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything he closed his eyes and began to fall forward.

Amy and ran forward, catching him before he hit the ground. "Connor!" she urged. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"He'll be out for an hour," Blade informed her. "Having your soul transferred twice is exhausting."

Amy put Connor's arm around her shoulders and dragged him out of the alley.

"I'll let you have a day to say your goodbyes," Blade informed her. "Meet me at the edge of the territory by midnight tomorrow."

Amy didn't say anything as Blade led her back to the edge. She walked over the border without hesitation.

"It was nice talking to you," Blade added.

Amy didn't reply. She pulled out her T-phone and called Leo. "Leo, I need a ride," she said when he picked up, explaining everything that had happened.

By the time Leo reached her Blade was nowhere in sight. Leo got out of the Shell Razor and helped get Connor inside.

Amy sat down next to her brother as Leo headed back to the lair. "He looks so different," she breathed. "The others didn't see you leave, did they?" She added to Leo.

He shook his head. "No. Everyone's still asleep. How long will Connor be out?"

"An hour," Amy told him. "I'm just happy he's alive."

"But what's the point?" Leo replied. "You won't be able to see him if you stay with Blade."

Amy was quiet for a moment. "It's worth it to know he's still alive," she answered, though she didn't know if she fully believed that.


End file.
